


Girls on Film II: Make Me Yours

by Aspidities



Series: Girls on Film [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, F/F, Oral Sex, Webcams, camgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Clarke decides she’s had enough of the arrangement that brought her and Lexa to internet notoriety...but not enough of Lexa.





	Girls on Film II: Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh yes, the long awaited sequel! I did not spare on the fluff this time, as requested. Hope you folks enjoy.

“So.” Octavia wasted not a single moment as she leaned over the table to waggle her brows at Clarke. “Spill.”

“Really? You’re gonna do this?” Clarke’s coffee was too hot to sip, but she curled her hands around it pre-emptively. “I told you. There’s nothing to it.”

“Nothing to it?” Octavia scoffed. “You’ve gotta be kidding me. This is the first time I’ve seen you outside of FaceTime in weeks, you  _ reek _ of alpha musk, and—“ She took a quick look around the student cafe before leaning closer to stage whisper. “—and your subscriber count has  _ doubled _ since you started your little ‘roomie bonding’ exercises. So no. Not nothing. Spill.” She leaned back, fingers drumming expectantly on the table. 

Clarke took a quick sniff of her collar and grimaced. “Shit, you’re right. I should have washed this by itself. Anytime I put my clothes in with Lexa’s load—“ But she stopped short at the delighted grin spreading over Octavia’s face. 

“What’s this about  _ Lexa’s load _ ?” 

“Shut up.” Clarke’s face flushed a quick violent shade and Octavia’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my god, you’re actually  _ blushing _ . You’re blushing Clarke. Did you know that? Hey, hey,  _ Clarke _ .”

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. Octavia’s ribbing was only making her current predicament worse. She could actually feel the heat spreading on her cheeks.

There was no way she could explain that she’d had her face tilted up to receive Lexa’s load just this morning, tongue lapping up the excess as the alpha groaned down at her blissful expression. 

“I am not blushing.” Clarke lied, smoothly. “It’s just….complicated with Lexa right now.”

Octavia snorted into her coffee. “I’d imagine just a bit.”

“No, it’s not just that, it’s…” Clarke felt at a loss to explain this, any of it. “She and I are incredibly awkward around each other in the house now. We barely even talk. And you’d think that would slow down the sex, but…” She trailed off. 

It hadn’t. Lexa came to her room every night. Sometime three or four times in a day, especially if she’d had a rough soccer practice the night before. 

They didn’t have to speak much: there was a routine. Clarke would turn on the camera, and start undressing, and Lexa would fall on her with those big, strong hands, and start making every bit of her feel good. Sometimes they didn’t even get to penetrative sex until the webcam battery had died, and Clarke would only sometimes notice that the feed had shut out. Lexa’s orgasms were always last, and while they were explosive, they signaled the end of the session. Clarke had come to dread that. 

And then there was the time that confused her the most. Lexa had come into her room after midnight, and when Clarke sleepily reached for the camera, Lexa’s hand guided her away. Lexa shook her head at Clarke’s questioning look, and nipped at her neck—asking without asking. 

So she left it off. And it was _soft_ , that time. Soft and slow. Kissing; so much kissing, and dark, hooded eye contact. And when it was over, they slept, entwined. Clarke had never rested so deeply in someone else’s arms. But when she awoke, hours later, Lexa had gone. 

Clarke didn’t know what to make of that. The next day they’d resumed as normal, and if there was a hint of strange stillness in Lexa’s eyes, she couldn’t fully place it. The camera had been on for every night since then, and they hadn’t talked about it. 

She told Octavia about it in a low voice, leaving out a few tender parts that she wasn’t quite sure of—like how Lexa had made her cum six times in a row and then wept after, telling her she was beautiful. Lexa had then exited rapidly, ignoring Clarke’s attempts to attend to her erection. Or the time she’d watched Lexa watch her move across the quad, eyes following her every step until the alpha’s teammate yelled at her to pay attention and a soccer ball thunked into her shins. 

She did, however tell Octavia about how Lexa had made her lunch one morning. Shifting from foot to foot in the kitchen, the alpha pushed a paper bag into her chest and grumbled something about Clarke needing to have more protein, and made a hasty retreat out the door before Clarke could thank her. The lunch had a carefully prepared sandwich, with the crusts off—just like Clarke secretly still preferred. There was an orange, hummus and pita chips, and a selection of mixed nuts, along with a homemade brownie, gooey with fudge. Clarke had no idea when Lexa had found time to make any of it. 

“She likes you.” Octavia smirked. “Man. I can’t believe how dense you are, Griffin. Of  _ course _ she likes you.”

“But she doesn’t act like that all the time.” Clarke protested. “Some days it’s like she’s just being nice because she….feels bad for me? I don’t know.” 

She buried her head in her palm and blew out a sharp sigh. “I can’t deal with Lexa right now, anyway. I have an exam in Anthropology coming up and Professor Riordan hates me. He knows I’m camming, I swear. Always has these really weird, slut-shaming lectures and he stares right at me the entire time.” She shuddered. “Gross.”

“He’s a fuckboy.” Octavia nodded, sympathetically. “I had him last year for Ancient Cultures and he went out of his way to point out all of these sexualized depictions of women. Creep.”

“Why don’t you go to the dean?” Bellamy arrived, late as usual, with a battered coffee cup and an all-nighter’s grin. He nudged Clarke as he sat down. “I say ruin his tenure.”

Octavia rolled her eyes as her brother leaned across to buss her cheek. “Because we’re omegas, Bell. Not all of us have alpha dicks to wave around.”

“Yeahhhh,  _ but _ Clarke knows an alpha dick to wave.” Bellamy indicated with his travel cup. “Your roommate. Lexa Woods is the soccer stud, right? The dean would do anything to keep her at this school. Word is she’s paying for half the athletic department when the thirsty omegas turn out for her games.” He took a sip and shrugged at his sister’s disgusted expression. “What? S’true.”

Clarke was already shaking her head. “No, I can’t ask Lexa for help. We barely talk.”

Bellamy raised a brow. “The talk on the alpha quad is you guys do way more than talk. Most of those dudes are subscribers, Griffin, and they’re very appreciative.” 

“Well, good, I need to keep upping my count.” She sighed. “But...all accounts to the contrary aside, we’re really not being buddy-buddy right now.”

“You could  _ try _ , Clarke.” Octavia offered. “She does like you. I bet you anything she’s just as conflicted as you are.”

“Does that help or hurt me?” Clarke quipped, and took a sip of her coffee, before making a face. It was bitter. 

***

Drills were particularly hard that afternoon. Lexa kept tripping over her own feet trying to hop over the ball. She flopped over a cone on the field, and nearly slammed into Indra. Every movement came off wrong, and all of her passes were off-target and skewed. 

Each time she lined up for a shot she saw Clarke emerging from the shower post-morning sex— dripping golden and still smelling like an omega temptress. She saw the two versions of herself: one pulling Clarke into her arms and kissing her senseless, and one gulping hastily and ducking out the door. The latter one was reality, and it was the pinch of it that had her strikes flying wild. 

A second whistle blow had her jogging back to Anya, who was running practice in lieu of Titus. She wiped herself down and took a swig of water, while the assistant coach waited with arms crossed. “Well?” Anya asked, finally. 

“Some home life stuff is throwing me off.” She shrugged, avoiding Anya’s steely gaze. “Won’t happen again.”

The older alpha gave a short huff that spelled strong disagreement. “You know what Titus would say.”

“He’d say I need to focus on my game, and not on omegas. Or one omega.”

Anya nodded. “But I’m not Titus, Lexa. And…” She coughed. “I know what it is to be courting a mate, also.”

Lexa gave a quick, guilty start. “I’m not courting, no, Clarke and I just have—“

“—an arrangement. I know. You said.” Anya studied her. “Is that all you think that it is?”

Lexa sat down on the bench and fiddled with her water bottle. “Why are you asking me this?”

Anya sat down next to her and huffed, quietly. “Because I’m your friend. And I think this arrangement is bad for you. But I don’t think necessarily think Clarke is.. Do you understand me?”

Lexa did, but she wasn’t fully willing to admit that. She squirmed on the bench like a pup, and—still—couldn’t meet Anya’s eyes. “Sure, yeah.”

“Lexa…”

She stood back up: the anxious springs in her calves ready to move again. “I’m gonna go back on the field. Gotta get right for the scrimmage.” 

“If you’re going to tune me out, at least hear this: you  _ like _ Clarke. And if you intend to do something about it, you should, and soon. We have the biggest game of the season coming in two weeks. One way or another, you need to resolve it by then.”

Lexa made a face. “Okay, now you sound like Titus.”

“That’s the point, dummy.” Anya softened, but just barely. “You know how I was with Raven at first? An idiot. We lost to Azgeda U before I could  _ stop _ being an idiot. And you’re being one now. I see all the signs. Just...learn from my mistakes, okay? Talk. To her.” 

“Okay.” She increased her volume when Anya shot her a stern look. “ _ Okay _ ! I will.” 

***

Clarke took a quick look around her section of the library. There were scant few on this sunny afternoon, as almost everyone was out on the quad, chasing frisbees or the omegas reclining on blankets. Here in the library, the quiet was absolute, only broken by a muffled cough, or the sound of someone packing up their books to leave. 

Clarke logged onto to her OmegaCam profile, humming quietly to herself. She transferred the latest funds to her PayPal—their most recent video had pulled in some decent cash—and made a note to Venmo Lexa later. The alpha was as reticent about receiving her money as she was about talking about how she earned it. 

She scrolled through her inbox, clicking ‘read’ mindlessly as she cleared through a few pages of comments. Most were horny alphas, commenting on her ass and tits, and omegas enthusiastically extolling Lexa’s cock and it’s abilities, but there were a few gossip-based comments, here and there. 

**GrounderPounder180:** I think Clarke likes Lexa a lot, you can tell

 

**JahaBrat:** Yeah i think so, she wants her knot real bad

 

**TrikruGangGang:** Lexa wants to bite her too lmao 

 

**Finn23:** really u guys think so? ...i hope not 

 

**AzgedaUBetta:** y’all playin tryina pretend these two ain’t fuckin on the real lol

 

Clarke flushed red for the second time that day, and coughed. She quickly closed her laptop, once again looking furtively around, but no one had even looked up from their own work. 

It didn’t matter. Clarke was already sweeping her things back into her book bag. She wasn’t going to be able to get any studying done here, she could tell. 

***

As she unlaced her cleats in the locker room, Lexa’s mind was everywhere but the upcoming scrimmage. She could still smell Clarke on her fingers. Her phone buzzed, and she looked down at her screen. Clarke had sent her a Venmo payment.  _ Oh right.  _ She blinked. 

Lexa was still lost in thought, but Ontari, her teammate, jarred her from her reverie by slamming a locker door close to her head. 

“Hey Woods,” the fellow alpha hailed. “How’s it going with your side income?” Her smile glittered dangerously. 

Lexa felt heat rise in her collarbones and willed it down. Ontari loved to mess with her, and would deeply enjoy seeing her fluster. “How did you know about that?” She asked, suspiciously. 

“Everyone knows.” Ontari’s smile didn’t change, but her eyes were flashing a challenge. 

“Say, are you sure you’re fully satisfying that omega roomie of yours? If she wants a...change of venue...let’s say, tell her I’m more than happy to provide. Or maybe,” Ontari leaned down and her grin sharpened. “Maybe I’ll wait til she goes into heat and tell her myself.”

Lexa was up and off the bench in a second, snarling before she fully realized what was happening. Ontari hackled right back at her, and for an instant the locker room was awash in a fog of frenzied, challenged alpha hormones. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Raven’s small, beta form nudged between the two, hands pushing on chests. “Easy, guys, chill! We have a game coming up, remember?” She shoved Ontari back. “What are you trying to antagonize her for?” Raven’s dark eyes narrowed. “You  _ know _ Clarke is my friend too.”

Ontari put her hands up, placatingly, simpering at Raven. “I didn’t do anything, it was all Lexa—“

But the other alpha was already pushing her way out of the locker room, face hot with suppressed emotions. Letting Ontari get to her like that wouldn’t solve anything. Anya was right. She needed to talk to Clarke herself. 

Tonight.

***

“Lexa, there’s something that I—“

“Clarke, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about—“

Both sentences tumbled out at the same time. 

It was a regular Thursday night. Clarke had brought home Chinese takeout for dinner, and they were silently munching cold noodles on the couch, in shorts and pjs, watching reruns of  _ The Office _ on Netflix. It was twilight, and silence ruled the apartment. Clarke was almost lulled into complacency by it—until the air got too thick and she cleared her throat, choosing that moment to speak. Unfortunately, Lexa chose the same moment. 

Lexa seemed more thrown off than usual. She might have actually blushed; Clarke couldn’t tell in the fading light. “After you.” 

_ Oh boy, my turn first _ . She coughed. “Uhm, well, actually, I have a favor to ask of you.” At Lexa’s questioning head tilt, she continued: “I have this professor, and he’s really kind of being a creep about my personal life. You know. The camming.” 

Lexa turned beet red, but Clarke barreled through, unable to stop now. “And um, he’s basically always threatening to fail me over it, which is  _ illegal bullshit _ , and I want to go to the dean about his harassment, but no on ever believes omegas and—“ She was out of breath. 

“You want me to go with you, so someone believes you, because the dean would listen to an alpha.” Lexa supplied, slowly. “Oh. Oh,  _ that _ kind of favor.”

“What kind of favor were you thinking?” Clarke was suddenly suspicious. 

“Nothing, it’s not important.” Lexa shook her head, and her hand landed on Clarke’s thigh. “I’ll do it, I’ll go with you. If he doesn’t listen to you, I’ll threaten to withdraw from the soccer program. That’ll convince him.”

“Lexa…” Clarke was taken aback. “You really don’t have to do that.”

The alpha’s eyes were absurdly earnest, even in the grey of their one-window kitchen. “Clarke, I’d do anything f—“ she cleared her throat, hurriedly. “Anything you asked. I’m happy to help.” 

Lexa looked down and appeared to realize her hand was still on Clarke’s thigh. She removed it, quickly. “And, uh, anyway, it’s my reputation he’s attacking, too. I’m on the vids with you.”

“Yeah.” Clarke swallowed. “ _ Uhm _ . About that. I have a second favor.”

Lexa looked closely at her. “...Yeah?”

“Could we…” Clarke wet her lips, nervously.  _ It’s now or never.  _ She reminded herself, and took a breath. “Could we maybe try leaving it off tonight?” The omega raised her eyes to Lexa’s.  _ Be bold.  _ “Or...leaving it off in general?”

“I don’t understand, Clarke. The camera was your idea. Do...do you want to stop?” Lexa seemed to be holding her breath. Everything was suddenly very still. 

Clarke shook her head emphatically, heart pounding. “No. But I want the camera off.”

“I don’t understand.” Lexa said, again, but from the way the alpha pheromones in the room swelled, Clarke thought she could be lying. 

“Lexa, I just want you. I don’t want it to be for show. Can we do that?” 

There was a heart-rending, aching moment of silence. Clarke began to contemplate moving out, rooming with the Blakes and avoiding the soccer pitch at all costs...when she saw Lexa smile. It was slow, but it was genuine, and it was….beautiful. She didn’t think she’d ever seen Lexa smile like that before. 

“Yeah.” The alpha rumbled. “I think we can. Because that’s what I wanted to ask you.” She grabbed Clarke by the nape of her neck, upsetting a tray of chow mein all over the floor, and kissed her breath away. 

Clarke didn’t care about the cold noodles spilling onto the carpet. She fisted her hands in Lexa’s thin t-shirt and moaned into her mouth. The alpha was pressing her back, leaning over her on the couch, and her legs eagerly hitched around Lexa’s waist, flexing over her spine. 

They had kissed many times on cam, before. This was different. Clarke was seeking every inch of Lexa that she could reach, and Lexa was giving it back to her, tongue roughly searching her mouth like she was keeping a secret. Alpha pheromones, rich with sweat and spiced by musk, rose into Clarke’s nose, and she inhaled greedily, taking deeper and deeper breaths of Lexa’s scent until she was swooning. 

“Clarke…” Lexa had broken off to kiss along her collarbone. “I don’t want to share you, anymore.” Her voice was raw and Clark wondered if Lexa was even aware she was speaking. “I never did...oh  _ Clarke _ …”

“Take me to bed,” she begged, legs flexing tight around the alpha’s waist as she shamelessly rubbed against the growing bulge pressing into her pelvis. “You’re what I want, Lexa,  _ please _ …”

The alpha rumbled with pleasure and pride, and Lexa gripped under her knees, lifting her off the couch. At first, she thought they were headed back into her room—into the usual sanctum that smelled of dirty laundry and Yankee candles—but Lexa had other plans. She took Clarke across the living room to her hallway, kissing the omega’s neck and shoulders all the way. 

The alpha didn’t seem to be straining at all under Clarke’s curves, and the effortless way she carried Clarke was sending butterflies through the omega’s spine, along with the breathless realization that they were about to go into Lexa’s room. The alpha had never wanted to fuck her there, before. Clarke had mentally decided long ago that Lexa wanted to pretend their sex only existed within the confines of Clarke’s messy bedroom, and her heart gave a tender leap that the alpha wanted to bring her into her own room, instead. 

Lexa’s fish tank gave the pristine room a white-blue glow, and the angelfish made their rounds, suspiciously eyeing the action as Lexa laid her on the carefully-made up bed. Clarke could smell a woodsy cologne, laundry soap, and, underneath, the barest hint of cum. Pure, musky alpha underneath all the clean-cut collegiate masking scents. The combination made her eyelids flutter, just a little. 

Lexa seemed to be content to stare at Clarke through hooded, lustful eyes, spread out on the neat grey comforter like a buffet for her amusement. Clarke knew her shorts were riding up high on her thighs and her tank top was askew, but she didn’t adjust herself. She lay, panting, waiting for the alpha to touch her, every nerve on fire with crackling anticipation. 

Lexa had never looked more arousing to Clarke than she did at that moment. Her hair was wild, darkly tumbling from her ponytail, and her eyes were flickering grey-green, half-lidded with desire. Her sweatshirt gaped at the neck, sleeves rolled up to expose her flexing arms, and her bare legs shone sweaty and bronzed golden in the spare light, below the boxer shorts she wore to bed. The look on her face topped it all, though: she looked like she wanted to devour Clarke whole. No appetizer, no entree. Just Clarke. 

Just as Clarke opened her mouth for a plaintive noise—that she would have never believed to be coming from her lips—Lexa struck. Quick as a snake, she was crawling onto Clarke’s hips, biting and sucking on the exposed flesh of her stomach as she rolled the tank top up, tugging it carelessly over Clarke’s flushed face. The alpha was all intent, eyes flashing, but Clarke suddenly felt insecure, exposed. She dropped an arm over her belly, squinting almost apologetically up at Lexa. The sight of the alpha’s rippling abs always made her feel like covering up her softness. 

“Stop.” Lexa tugged her arm gently away, and returned to the flesh of her stomach, kissing and biting there as she pinned Clarke’s hands to her sides. Clarke gasped, unable to contain it, and Lexa moaned into the soft curve under her breast. 

“Beautiful,” The alpha’s eyes rolled up to hers. They were dark, and brooked no argument. “Absolutely beautiful.”

A shudder ran through the omega. Clarke’s hands opened and closed, but she could do nothing, and it aroused her further to be held captive like this. The alpha’s onslaught continued, sucking a trail of purple-red flesh down to the rolled-over waistband of Clarke’s shorts, and her breath skated along the edge, sending shivers of heat to the skin below. 

“ _ So _ beautiful.” Lexa groaned, and tugged Clarke’s shorts down, rolling them past her knees to drop to the floor below. “ _ God _ , you’re like a dream come true, Clarke. Every inch of you.” 

When Lexa said it like that, Clarke believed her. She really, really did. 

***

Lexa felt like she was in a dream. There was no way that things could be working out this well. Nothing in her life had ever worked out like this. But here she was, reverently kissing her way into Clarke’s golden curls as she pulled the omega’s shorts down, and if this was a dream,  _ God _ , then she hoped she died in the waking. 

Her room seemed to come alive as tendrils of Clarke’s scent permeated her lonely spaces, seeking entrance into all of her senses. She groaned deeply, lost in the sex-and-candy sweetness of Clarke, and nearly forgot what she was doing until the omega’s hips gave a hopeful little jerk below her mouth and she remembered in full force. 

Lexa let her tongue taste far more languidly than she ever had on camera. This time there was no rush. She wanted to reach every inch of Clarke, slick her up so thoroughly that she was a needy, whimpering mess. If the noises she heard up above her head were any indication, she was close to succeeding. She kept the omega’s hands pinned, as the alpha in her enjoyed the possessiveness of it, all through the first, wet orgasm she drew from Clarke, with her mouth working relentlessly on the omega’s clit. 

Eventually, however, she wanted to use her hands for other business, so she let go, and the omega’s hands instantly flew to the back of her head. That was fine. She liked feeling Clarke’s need. It was sharp and raw, and she loved the dirty, wild way the omega said her name as her toes curled. Lexa slid two fingers inside on the next thrust, probing into the swollen spot she could feel on Clarke’s inner wall, and they both cried out in appreciation when she found it and proceeded to fuck into it. 

“God, Lex, so good, fuck, so  _ good _ ,” Clarke choked out, and Lexa had to strain to hear here with the muffling of the omega’s thighs, but she smiled into Clarke’s clit when she did. “You always make me feel so _ gooddd--oh fuck!” _

As Clarke bucked and sobbed through her second climax, Lexa took the praise and locked it into her happiest place, in her chest, far away for later examination. She would think about that later, and feel intense alpha pride, but not now. She  _ needed _ to fuck Clarke now. 

She stood up, shucking the sweatshirt over her head and mussing up her hair in her hurry. But she didn’t care. Her cock throbbed and ached painfully, trapped in the confines of her sleep boxers, and alpha instinct was taking control. Thumbs in her waistband, she paused when a sudden, uncomfortable realization hit. “Clarke, do you have condoms? I’m out.” 

Clarke bit her lip, nodding. “In my room. But Lexa…” 

The alpha turned from her course to the door back to Clarke. 

“I went on birth control when we started...and it’s been about a month. So you don’t. Um. Have to. If you want.”

Clarke’s words took a moment to sink in, but when they did, Lexa nearly sagged in the doorframe. She didn’t know of anything she wanted more, in that moment. She turned back from the door, and Clarke lay back on her elbows watching with half-lidded eyes as the boxers hit the floor. 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you raw since we started,” Lexa confessed, dragging her palm along her cock, as the steady pounding of her urges started a low throb in her belly. “God, Clarke, I want to feel you…”

“Hang on,” Clarke purred, and before Lexa knew what was happening, the omega was crawling on her knees to wrap her hand around Lexa’s cock. “There’s something I’ve wanted since we started, too.”

Lexa nearly swallowed her tongue as Clarke’s flickered out to lace over her swollen, leaking head. “You gave me h-head this morning,” she pointed out, breathlessly. Clarke’s eyes rolled up to hers and she added, hurriedly: “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You don’t ever let me throat you. Or swallow.” Clarke’s voice was a sultry tease, and her lips kept caressing the purpled ridge below Lexa’s cockhead, just enough to send shivers down the alpha’s shaft. “I want to taste you.  _ Really _ taste you.”

Lexa shuddered. Clarke had a point. She’d kept herself from going too far when Clarke used her mouth, mostly because the lack of control might spiral into an ungainly noise or action that she didn’t want recorded. It just felt  _ too good _ and she was ashamed someone might comment on how affected she was. 

But there was no camera, here. 

She threaded her fingers through Clarke’s hair, gathering it into a messy ponytail, “All right, then.” Her voice was hoarse. “Suck me,”

And Clarke did. 

By the time Lexa was shouting the omega’s name through the ravaging tsunami of her climax, she knew she’d made the right call. There was no way she could have held back on camera. She was practically sobbing every time Clarke made it down to the base, as it was. 

The omega took her length with practiced ease, bobbing her head in time with Lexa’s jerky, uneven thrusts. When Lexa began to spurt into the back of her throat, she eased off and wrapped her lips around the pulsing head. Her cheeks hollowed out and she swallowed greedily, taking breaths of air through her nose as she looked up at Lexa from her knees. 

“Oh my God….” Lexa breathed out as the last drops spilled onto Clarke’s waiting tongue and were lapped away. “You do that so damn well.”

Clarke hummed happily around her length and continued her work, her head resuming a steady rise and fall. Lexa tugged on her ponytail, trying to get her to quit it and come up for a kiss, but the omega wasn’t having any of that. She groaned, her hands dropping fruitlessly to her sides, as she realized Clarke wanted to suck her back to hardness, and wouldn’t be content until she was aching to spill once again. 

It wasn’t long before the omega got her wish. 

Lexa finally managed to pull Clarke off of her cock with an audible wet smack, and pushed on the omega’s chest until she fell back, legs splayed open. Her lips were reddened and wet, and her eyes were dark with lust. Lexa thought she’d never seen anything quite so beautifully arousing in all of her life. She crawled overtop the omega, dragging her slick cock against Clarke’s overheated skin. 

Clarke hissed. “Don’t tease me,” she begged, fingers kneading against the nape of Lexa’s neck. “I need you inside.”

Lexa nodded, cupping her face. She lined up without ever letting her eyes leave Clarke’s deep blue pools. The first thrust only buried half her length, and left them both gasping. The second thrust sent her nosing into Clarke’s pulse, huffing, as the omega clenched around her and cried out. 

The pace was unhurried, languid. They had all the time in the world. She explored Clarke’s neck with her mouth, kissing all along the omega’s neglected pulse, and leaving tender marks of appreciation there. Not a mating bite, but just enough to show Clarke was  _ taken _ . Her cock bottomed out and she withdrew almost to the tip, before sliding slowly back inside again. Every inch that sank inside spread welcoming warmth through her whole body. 

“ _ God _ , Lex,” Clarke moaned into her ear, teeth grazing the outer shell. “So  _ good _ ...so full... _ fuck _ , you fill me better than anyone’s ever even tried.”

Lexa arched at the praise, growling with pleasure. She drove into Clarke again, and her hips picked up. The pace began to quicken, and Clarke moaned in appreciation. The sounds of sex filled the room: an aria of groans and slick noises, and for once, there was no accompanying  _ bing  _ every few seconds. The computer was off, the camera was black, and it was just them. Only  _ Clarke _ under her, not the cam star. Lexa’s thrusts became more rapid as her heart rate began to speed up. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Clarke was encouraging, tossing her head on the pillows. “Oh God, Lexa yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me,  _ please _ —!”

Her nails dug into Lexa’s back, and a jolt stuttered through the alpha’s body. She felt the pressure rise, curling in her belly, and her hips began to pound, pumping into Clarke with wild, rough strokes. “Take it,” she hissed through her teeth, worrying at the red flesh of the omega’s clavicle. “God, just  _ take _ it, Clarke, you’re being such a good girl, such a  _ good _ , good girl for Daddy—“

Clarke screamed, rising beneath her like a flame, and her walls clamped down, tugging and fluttering all along Lexa’s cock. The orgasm tore through her, wrenching cry after cry from those sweet bubblegum-pink lips. Lexa kissed her through most of them, too greedy to let even one moan escape. 

But Lexa needed release too, and even as Clarke’s sighs faded below her ear, she could hear her own blood racing in her veins, and her hips began to stutter-step. “Clarke,” she gasped, “I’m gonna cum. Fuck, oh,  _ fuck _ , I’m  _ gonna cum _ .”

Warm hands splayed on her shoulders and Clarke moaned, rising up to bite into her ear. “Fill me up, Daddy.” She whispered. 

And Lexa did. 

She cried out, lifting her head from Clarke’s neck, and felt the hot pulses surge from her base to her tip, spilling into the omega’s welcoming depths. Clarke clenched around her, and Lexa realized she was attempting to help: the omega was  _ milking  _ her for more cum.  _ That _ was so insanely erotic that a second orgasm tore through her body on the heels of the first, and Lexa was too surprised to do more than grunt as another forceful rush of cum painted the inside of Clarke’s walls. 

She collapsed, gasping, and felt her body shudder out the secondary surge while the omega cooed below her and made nonsense sounds of praise and approval. That had certainly never happened before, but she wasn’t surprised—her body wanted Clarke, and only Clarke. Her words, her mouth, her pussy... _ everything _ . Unexpected orgasms should be, well….expected. 

For a long, long time they lay together, and it was sweet. So sweet, that Lexa couldn’t find it in her to care about the puddled mess undoubtedly staining her pristine jersey sheets. She stayed buried in Clarke until her shaft went soft, and even then, she was reluctant to move. Eventually, she managed to withdraw, and dropped a kiss onto each of Clarke’s closed eyelids before rolling to one side, letting the omega catch a breath without her weight. 

Clarke didn’t approve, however, and moaned sleepily, cuddling into Lexa’s armpit until the alpha lifted an arm to allow Clarke to half-crawl back onto her chest. Lexa hugged her closer, breathing in the scent of her hair, and closed her eyes, preparing to drift off. 

“Lexa?” 

The alpha’s eyes popped open. “Clarke?”

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” The omega tilted her head up to catch Lexa’s view and her eyes were hopeful. 

The alpha grinned, heart thumping wildly. “Oh. I was gonna ask you after we woke up from our nap.”

“I got the jump on you.” Clarke pointed out. “Does this make me the alpha now?”

Lexa danced her fingers along Clarke’s ribs in the way she knew always made the omega squeal. This time was no different. “We’ll see.” She promised smiling wickedly. 

There was a kiss. 

A thought crossed her mind, and her brow wrinkled, smile dropping. “Clarke, you don’t have to stop camming. I mean, if you don’t want to.”

Clarke was looking up at her strangely, so she hurried on. 

“I mean. I know sex work gets a lot of flack in our community but I really don’t think less of you as an omega or as a person for doing it, because well, you’re  _ you _ , and nothing you do changes that. I’m sorry I was such an ass about it before, I just didn’t understand, but I’ve been reading some articles, and—“

Clarke cut her off with a kiss. “I think I have a better idea.” She told Lexa when she withdrew, eyes bright and shiny with tears. “But you’re wonderful. Have I told you?”

***

The omega spun around in her desk chair, giving her alpha a brilliant smile. 

“Well?” Lexa asked, playfully dangling a feather toy for their newly adopted kitten to chase. (Luna was active, and needed extra stimulation, according to the alpha. Clarke just thought her girlfriend was dually whipped, but she kept that tidbit to herself.)

“We just hit 10k subscribers.” She announced, and took the feather toy, tossing it aside so she could clamber into Lexa’s lap, precariously leaning in the chair until it wheezed and rocked back, threateningly. Clarke didn’t care: she was already kissing her way along Lexa’s neck. “I think this whole domestic bliss lesbian relationship thing is working out well on YouTube.”

“I think so, too.” Lexa agreed, eyes dancing wickedly. “Now, are you about ready for some more adorable content? Because,” she leaned in and breathed across Clarke’s ear. “While you were editing I made brownies.”

Clarke squealed and leapt excitedly off of the alpha’s lap, racing for the kitchen. As Lexa charged up behind her—faux-growling in a way that still rose all the hairs on the back of her neck—her heart gave an extra leap and she let herself be caught, sighing into her alpha’s arms. 

“I love you.” She told her, then. 

Lexa looked surprised, for a moment, but only a moment. “I love you, too.” She looked reverently down at Clarke and leaned in for a kiss—

Clarke wiggled away, and darted for the kitchen, calling over her shoulder: “But I still get the first brownie.”

“God damn it Griffin, we talked about this!”

 

***

END :)  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for access to earlier updates and my dirty mind <3


End file.
